haikyurisefandomcom-20200213-history
Tobio Kageyama
|height = 180.6cm |weight = 66.3kg |date of birth = December 22nd, 1996 |age = 15 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Karasuno High School *Class 1-3 |previous affiliation = Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School |team = Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club |previous team = Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys' Volleyball Club |number = |position = Setter |japanese va = Kaito Ishikawa |english va = Scott Gibbs |images = yes }} Tobio Kageyama ( Kageyama Tobio) is a student at Karasuno High School's Class 1-3 and a setter at the boys' volleyball club. Appearance Tobio is described as a handsome young teenager. He is quite tall and has an intimidate appearance, with short black hair and deep, greyish dark blue eyes; also, he has some muscles and physical strenght, too, as noted by Yumeko Hoshinomiya. Tobio is usually seen with Karasuno's uniform, which consists of the classic black gakuran, white collared shirt and black pants, or his practice clothes with black volleyball shoes with light grey accents. Personality Tobio is an arrogant, initially seen as a utterly perfectionist who only cared about winning without counting with his teammates well-being. He has the habit of brag and find himself enough for the team, something that was pointed out by Daichi Sawamura and Yumeko herself that is not true.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. He does not like losing, though, and rarely smiles with someone other than Yumeko, who seems to be one of the only person that he allow himself to show more of his emotions, since Tobio is indeed a reserved and collected character with short-temper. Although, Tobio has regrets from his time in Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School and has intense fears of being despised and mistrusted, but refused to openly talk about it until Kei Tsukishima and Yumeko confronted him about it. He clearly has some problems with socialization like Yumeko but is very passionate about volleyball and is a good person deeply, even if the majority do not see it. Tobio is notably intelligent, mainly when talking about volleyball strategies, but Yumeko noticed that he is indeed smart when talking about school subjects, he just lack the motivation to study them if they are not related to volleyball; Yumeko, thinking about it, created an unique way to teach him–alongside Shoyo–with volleyball analogies. Abilities Statistics Relationships Shoyo Hinata Shoyo and Tobio have a quite hard to understand relationship. They are equal but at the same time are differents; as noted by Yumeko, they both think in similar manners and have similar goals for the future.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Although all of that, they are bad at understading each other and used to have problems in their teamwork.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Tobio is easily angered by Shoyo, for instance, he yelled at him after he accidentally bumped into Yumeko.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. According to Hitoka Yachi, he punched Shoyo.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Yumeko Hoshinomiya Tobio bumped into Yumeko accidentally due to his fight with Shoyo in lunch time.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. He apologized to her but was treated rudely by her;Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. even so, he was kind and gave her his towel so she could clean herself up.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *His name has the ideograms for "shade, shadow" (影), "mountain" (山), "flying" (飛) and "hero, male" (雄). **In regards to Tobio's name, Haruichi Furudate wrote: "I gave him this name with the image of 'strong shadow' and 'flying' in mind." *His favorite food is pork curry with an egg on top. *Kageyama usually buys a carton of milk or yogurt during lunch. *His birthday overlaps with the winter solstice (December 22nd, the shortest day and longest night of the year) which contrasts Shoyo Hinata's birthday which occurs in summer solstice (June 21st, the longest day and shortest night of the year) respectively. *Before choosing Karasuno, Tobio tried to get into Shiratorizawa Academy, but he failed the entrance exam. Afterwards, he chose to attend Karasuno only because he wanted to train under the former coach Ikkei Ukai. However, Ikkei collapsed shortly before Tobio joined. *He has been playing volleyball since his second year at Akiyama Elementary School. *Tobio is the youngest member of his team. **Curiously, Shoyo is the oldest first year. *His voice actor, Kaito Ishikawa, is also the voice actor for Nine, a character in the anime [[wikipedia:Terror in Resonance|Terror in Resonance (Zankyo no Terror)]]. Number nine is Tobio's uniform number. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Former Kitagawa Daiichi Students Category:Former Kitagawa Daiichi's Boys' Volleyball Club's Members Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:Japaneses Category:Kageyama Family